Fullmetal Alchemist's Secret Mission
by wineandcircumstance
Summary: Ed's been on a secret mission as a prostitute behind Roy's back. Roy won't have it. Lemon-y one shot! Yaoi RoyxEd


**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to their original owners. This story takes place in an imagined time While Ed is in central.

**Warnings:** Lemon-y one shot. Yaoi RoyxEd

This is my first fic ever! I tired to edit it as well as I could, and there could be some better pacing, but it was fun, reviews are welcome :)

* * *

It was a bright and brisk day in Central. The birds chirped and happy couples strolled along the boulevards enjoying the great weather.

But Edward Elrich, State Alchemist was in a sour mood. He had been called into Mustang's office on a Sunday of all days, and over the phone he could hear Mustang's terse and clipped voice, letting him know that whatever he had to say to him was going to be unpleasant.

There were very few people at Central Headquarters today, being a holiday and he waved to the security guard before striding into the large mostly empty building.

Ed walked past the empty desks in front of the Colonel's office. He knocked twice on the door before swinging it open without a response, gliding elegantly into the room. He flopped down with more force than necessary onto the couch and crossed his legs broadly.

He tilted his head back not even bothering to look at the Colonel

"What's up Colonel? What's so important that it couldn't even wait one more day?"

Mustang had his back turned towards the teen, his shoulders were taunt and his uniform crisp as always. He seemed to have an extra edge of formality today, his uniform seemed to be made of steel.

"Major." Mustang said, still facing the window.

"Colonel." Replied the young blonde sarcastically.

Ed tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, Mustang was up to something. He never called him by his rank. He could almost taste the tension in the air.

Mustang was clearly furious, but Ed had never been on the end of this type of anger. Usually Mustang would jab at him about his height and prod his sensetive ego or just yell at him for whatever stupid thing that he was angry with him about. This type of tension was something that Ed was wholly unprepared for.

Mustang stood ramrod stiff staring out the window for what seemed like forever. Ed could almost swear he could hear the Colonel's teeth grinding. Whole minutes passed by, the second hand ticking loudly in the silent room.

"Seriously if you're just going to ignore me, I would prefer to spend my day anywhere other than here."

Mustang seemed to have woken from a dream at those words. His eyes that had been narrowed and focused suddenly snapped open as he spun around and forcefully threw a manila folder straight at Ed. The folder although not heavy or hard still stung when it struck Ed on the side of the head and his eyes popped open in surprise.

"What the fuck did you do that for? You ass- " He stopped suddenly his heart squeezing tightly and the breath sucked from his lungs. He saw what had fallen out of the folder and it was a series of photographs.

Photographs of Ed.

Ed felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He felt his breath hitch and the world stopped for one moment.

After a second of panic, a wry smile crept over his lips. This had been the opportunity he had been worried about but that also oddly excited him.

"I know exactly where you would rather be Major. Care to explain these Fullmetal?" Roy said icily.

Ed picked up the photographs one by one, emphasizing his actions. One was of him on top of a pretty brunette with a bob, her hair splayed out on the pillow and Ed slicked with sweat. Another was of him with an older gentleman. The man was graying at the temples but not unattractive. Both men were shirtless, and ed was underneath the man. There were many others, ranging in terms of their explicitness and with about 6 other partners of either gender.

Roy was now staring at him with fury in his eyes. If the flame alchemist could use his power with simple looks alone Ed would have been ash.

After what seemed like ages, Ed trying hard to look casual and not look at his superior officer, Roy finally spat "Playing a whore. How could you employ yourself at a brothel? What? Does the Military not pay you enough?" He inhaled deeply through his nostrils. "I could have you Court Martialed" Roy said through gritted teeth.

Ed having picked up all of the photographs turned slowly to Roy. He was hyper aware of his body at this moment. Not only on display in these photographs but how it must look to the man behind the desk. He forewent his long red cloak since it was a warm day and was wearing just the black jacket with his tank top and pants. He rolled his shoulders and shrugged off his outter jacket and glanced sideways at his superior officer displaying his very attractive upper body.

Playing the whore was right. Ed now knew what he was doing and he knew it well.

"Court Martialed?" he said teasingly.

"We have morality clauses Fullmetal. I vouched for you, think of h-how this would reflect on me!"

"Were you tailing me? How did you get these?"

"Havoc saw you coming out of a whorehouse early morning for a few days in a row and I asked him to follow you"

Ed turned his body towards the older man and tilted his head gently "What was he doing there in the first place?"

"Let's not change the subject." Roy was now standing with his hands balled into fists leaning on his desk for support "I forbid you from continuing as a whore in that brothel. If you do it ever again, I will absolutely have you court martialed and have your sordid little secret out in the world"

"Hm..." said thoughtfully "No, I don't think that you will." Ed said with an almost pout. He had the upper hand for once and he was going to savor this moment.

"And why not?" Roy growled.

"Because this assignment came directly from the Fuhrer. Even Hughes knows about it. I'm working intelligence, and all of these people are intelligence targets."

Roy's mouth fell open, heat began to rise in his face. Ed could see the color begin to brighten with rage.

"I...I can't have the Fuhrer undermining me like this...you're my subordinate, my charge." His breathing was becoming hard and a slight sheen of sweat was beginning to appear on the ever calm and cool Roy Mustang.

"Is that the only reason you're so mad?"

Ed came around the desk and was now standing in front of roy, his eyes level with Roy's heaving chest.

"Or...is there another reason?"

Ed could taste the air and it tasted like sex. He liked it.

He had had a crush on his superior officer for a few months now and this was just the beginning of fulfilling his fantasies. He had to admit that whenever he was with men at the brothel he imagined that it was Roy filling his body instead.

Roy stammered and tried to put some distance between him and the young blonde. "W...Well, you're clearly underaged! You can't possibly be allowed to legally sell your body without it being rape."

Ed moved to stand in front of the window, Roy standing in front of him back towards the desk.

Ed's eyes narrowed darkly. He looked at his superior in the face "Let me remind you that I've seen a lot of dark shit in my time." Roy's face soften a bit when he was reminded of what the two boys had been through back in Risombol. "And besides, children also aren't allowed to sign government contracts, such as agreeing to be part of the military. Your beloved Furer emancipated me and my brother the day we joined." This information was clearly news to Mustang. His knees almost gave out from under him "I'm as adult as you are my friend."

Ed's hands reached out for Roy's belt. Roy was almost pinned to the desk and did not try to push his hands away.

"Or maybe...I should show you what I've learned?" Ed whispered

"This one's on the house." He jerked his hands and pushed Roy's military trousers down past his very obvious erection. Mustang must have been looking at those photos for a while.

Ed wasn't sure what to expect, but he was pleased. He knelt down on the floor in front of Mustang and pulled his boxers down over his throbbing member revealing the treasure inside. Ed almost gasped. He was so turned on, just by looking at Roy in his full glory. The cock in his hands smelled amazing. He licked his lips and looked up at the face of the man who he was torturing.

Roy was flush and red and panting hard. Mustang's hands are gripping the edge of the desk, holding onto it for dear life.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"n...No…" Roy sputtered.

Ed placed a gentle kiss on the base of Roy's beautiful erection and gently scraped his teeth along the base. He knew that Roy had been with many partners, but he was fairly sure that he had never had a blowjob like the one he was about to receive.

Ed ran his tongue along the bottom of Roy's cock. He wanted to make him beg. He had never seen anyone so vulnerable and sexy in his life and he needed to know that Roy wanted it as badly as he did. He dipped his tongue into the slit at the top of Roy's hard member.

Roy groaned and slipped his hand into the younger alchemist's hair. He tightened his fingers and gripped the beautiful blonde head and pushed him inelegantly towards his aching sex.

Ed loved seeing Roy like this, with permission granted Ed opened his mouth and took as much of the Colonel as he could. He took a deep breath with the cock laying in his mouth and on the back of his tongue before sucking it all the way down. From the tip to the base, Ed was a great deep throater.

Roy almost screamed. He slapped his hand over his own mouth to prevent his exclamation of pleasure. Ed glanced at the older man from hooded eyes and much to his pleasure he could see that Roy was indeed enjoying himself. He sucked and bobbed his head in a consistent but slow rhythm. Slow always seemed to work best on men like Roy, the types who were so used to being in charge.

Roy holding onto Ed's head of hair pulled his tormentor off of his cock suddenly. Ed was so shocked that he almost yelped. Roy had his head pulled back and held it there almost painfully.

"Do you kiss your clients?" Roy asked

"No…" Ed said weakly

Roy held him there for a moment before capturing his mouth with his own.

"Good"

Roy pulled the boy to his body again quickly forcing his tongue into the younger man's throat. Ed was getting light headed. it felt like roy was trying to dominate him to claim him. Roy's mouth left his lips and attacked his long neck instead. Ed gasped as Roy found his purchase and began to nibble and suck at the sensitive spot near the base of his neck.

Ed felt Roy's hand start to travel lower on his body. He felt a large strong hand cup his painfully hard erection. He gave it one hard squeeze before moving towards Ed's ass. Ed had been aware of his superior's stares recently and was glad to have his suspicions confirmed.

"Take it off." Roy commanded

"Yes Sir!" Ed said enthusiastically with a little wink.

Ed pulled off his tank top and then his pants and shoes off. Now fully nude in the Colonel's office he sat up on top of the desk and gave Roy his most practiced come hither look.

Roy attacked his mouth again, tongue tasting every corner of the young blonde. The kisses were desperate, deep and powerful.

Ed hadn't lied, he really had never kissed any of his other patrons, he felt that it was too intimate, and here he was trading spit with a man who he usually only traded barbs with.

He was enjoying himself quite a bit when Roy's mouth left his and traveled down to his chest, licking and teasing the teen's nipples. Ed threw his head back and leaned on the desk with his elbows, feeling suddenly very weak.

Roy opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a small tube. It was vaseline, which Ed knew that he kept for his hands. The ignition fabric of the Flame Alchemist's gloves were chaffing and he had to use the vaseline to keep them soft. Ed suddenly appreciated the raw and dry fabric of Roy's gloves more than he could have imagined.

Roy dipped his two forefingers into the jar of vaseline, spreading the goo onto them. He came towards Ed's puckered entrance and rubbed gently at the delicate rosebud.

Ed was used to having things put into his body at this point, but loved that Roy was treating him like a precious object, with reverence and worship. Roy gently pushed his index finger into the younger man, eliciting a gasp. He tried his best to massage the vaseline over as much of the interior of Ed's cave to ease as much pain as possible.

Roy leaned up towards the tan beauty and gave him a sweet almost chaste kiss on the lips while his second finger joined the first. Ed moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of the raven haired military man inside of him.

Roy pulled back and looked into Ed's golden eyes. They both just stared at each other. Connecting in ways they couldn't have thought possible only a few hours ago.

Roy pulled out his fingers and Ed whimpered in despair. Another chaste kiss and Ed felt a comforting heat resting at his entrance. The heat was so powerful and so unlike the fingers that had been there moments ago he whined desperately. "Please Roy…"

Ed had never used the Colonel's first name before, but for some reason right at that moment, it felt like there were no boundaries between the two of them.

Roy eased himself into the beautiful mismatched young man below him. Almost painfully slowly. Ed didn't want to remind Roy that he had been fucked many times at this point, but he wanted him to hurry it up. He wanted to feel Roy fully inside of him, he wanted to feel his cum spilling into his cavern.

Ed reached around and grabbed Roy's ass. He pulled the older man towards him and held him there tightly. "R...Roy….I need you to fuck me." The young alchemist begged.

Roy breathed in deeply and pulled halfway out and gently again eased himself back in.

"h..harder!" Ed was growing frustrated by the need within him.

Roy pulled himself all the way out and crashed their bodies together with so much force the whole desk moved an inch. He began to move at a crushing rhythm against the smaller man. He pulled out and stroked lovingly back in and out. The feeling around him was almost too good to be true. It was blissful the way that the young man felt around his cock.

Ed arched his back up off of the desk trying his hardest to make the strokes even longer. He wanted this so badly, he felt like a dying man in the dessert being shown an oasis. He needed it to hurt, he wanted to be bruised at the end. The pace and violence of Mustang's strokes was everything that had been missing from his life. He felt complete as the hard hot cock slipped in and out of him. Every stroke was building more and more. He could feel himself on the edge of something, something twinkling in his peripheral vision and he wanted it so desperately.

More...he wanted more… he put his hand on Mustang's chest and gently pushed him away. Mustang looked a little surprised and hurt, but Ed gave him a reassuring smile and turned around showing Mustang his very shapely ass. He wanted it from behind, and was guiding Roy back into him.

Roy obliged without hesitation and bit the back of Ed's beautiful Neck. He angled himself again at Ed's puckered asshold and pushed in, much less genlty this time. He held himself there for a moment sheathed all the way pushing their bodies as close as they could be, before straightening up and determinedly fucking the young man's brains out.

Ed felt like he was drowning. He was gasping for breaths but it still didn't feel like enough. He had never felt this way before, his heart was swelling and he felt full and dominated and cherished all at the same time.

Roy reached around his trembling body and grasped the boy's erection. Ed gasped as Roy began to move his hand in rhythm to his own pumping. Ed could feel that his partner was close, his rhythm was consistent and he could hear that he had almost stopped breathing. Roy's whole body was shaking and it felt like he was trying to block out the rest of the world. Ed felt his climax coming too and embraced its beautiful oblivion.

Ed shook as he came, spilling his seed all over Mustang's desk. Mustang felt the smaller man's body reach it's peak and he soon followed, filling the young man with shot after shot of hot cum.

Slicked with sweat that was quickly cooling on their bodies, Roy pulled out of the blonde and and stroked the younger man's face. They slumped onto the floor together spent and satiated.

It was the most intense sex that Ed had ever had. He definitely wanted more.

Roy nuzzled the sun kissed head and breathed Ed in deeply. "You know, I'm serious about you stopping your Intelligence mission."

"Yeah?" Ed replied

"I'll go toe to toe with the Fuhrer on this one." He tilted Ed's face so that the was looking into the older man's eyes "You're mine."

Ed felt himself become light. He felt warm and loved and he blinked up at the dark haired Alchemist. "Y..Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
